darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
788
Judith has disturbing dreams about Minerva Trask, later she becomes possessed by her spirit. Synopsis : The first light of dawn breaks over the great house at Collinwood, a Collinwood that has been victimized by creatures of the supernatural. On the night that has just passed, one such creature, a werewolf, has been captured and placed in a cell in the Collinsport Gaol. And now with the arrival of dawn, a horror-stricken Edward Collins watches a strange and frightening transformation from a beast to a man. Edward cannot recognize the deformed Quentin. Quentin mentions 9 gypsies. Edward goes to Judith and they talk about their marriages. Judith insults his marriage to his wife, calling it ridiculous when Edward calls her marriage to Trask ridiculous. Judith had a disturbing dream last night about Minerva Trask. She feels there is something attached to the Queen of Spades, namely danger. Judith screams after she goes into the drawing room or Edward leaves it. The cards appear on the table. Edward sees them. Judith seems possessed and leaves the house; Edward follows, leaving the door open. They go to the graveyard. Minerva's tombstone says she was 50 years old. Minerva possesses Judith. Magda is looking for Beth again. Magda tells Edward about their crises and that gypsies are different. Gypsies are not like other people, Mr. Edward. You have your little crises and they are very upsetting. Magda tells Edward perhaps Beth wants her to read the cards for her. Judith arrives, acting as Minerva and as if she is just now meeting Magda, and she does not like her. She also tells them to stop calling her Judith, her name is Minerva Trask and they can call her that. Evan comes in to Edward and is normal again. Edward goes to the study. Magda asks for his help because of Quentin and tells him so. His face has been disfigured also. Evan will no longer be involved with Quentin and will not help her or him. Edward ignores the cards but Judith blames Evan for killing her, Minerva. Left alone with her in the drawing room at his own request, Evan finds himself confronted by Judith, who is possessed by Minerva, she blames him for killing her using Timothy Shaw, "You made Timothy Shaw poison me." She moves at Evan with the letter opener, ready to stab him. Memorable quotes : Magda: Gypsies are not like other people, Mr. Edward. You have your little crises, and they're very upsetting. Our lives are one, long continuous crisis. We know it. We deal with it. We always survive it. ---- : Judith (to Evan): You made Timothy Shaw poison me. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * Evan can be contacted on Collinsport 453. * The gravestone for Minerva Trask reads: Died 1897, age 50 years. * GHOSTWATCH: Playing cards appear on the table in the drawing room; amongst them is the Queen of Spades (the card that signaled Tim to kill Minerva). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Judith: Why Minerva? * TIMELINE: The werewolf was captured last night. Edward will be at Collinwood for the rest of the day. 8:10am: Edward returns to Collinwood. Edward wants to see Evan this afternoon. 3pm: Evan arrives at Collinwood. Judith has been acting strange since this morning. Last night was a full moon. Bloopers and continuity errors * Again, the werewolf's suit changes colour upon the transformation. * Again, the disfigurement make up barely disguises Quentin and it's a wonder Edward can't recognise his own brother. * The boom microphone shadow makes a brief appearance as Judith, possesed by the spirit of Minerva Trask, bursts into the foyer of Collinwood. * Louis Edmonds is mistakenly credited as playing Roger Collins. * When talking to Magda, Edward says, "I'll be at Collinrood the west of the day." * In the scene when Judith and Edward are talking about the playing cards that appeared on the table in the drawing room, there are two dark smudges on Joan Bennett's nose. * When Judith and Edward are talking in the cemetery at Minerva Trask's grave, there is significant studio noise, such as scraping or something being dragged across the floor. At one point when the camera moves to view Judith and Edward from behind a tree, it seems as if the tree has just been moved to that location or perhaps the camera bumped into it as it was moving. The tree's branches shake. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 788 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 788 - Mrs-taken IdentityCategory:Dark Shadows episodes